Black and White
by DarkPhoenix713
Summary: Tired of dealing with the fickle wizarding world, Harry and his godfather flee from Britain at the end of 5th year. They go to Japan and start a new life - which just so happens to involve the host club. Oh dear. SLASH HP/KO SB/RF other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Well, here is the first chapter in my Harry Potter/Ouran adventure! I hope you like this introductory chapter, rest assured a plot will appear in later updates, slowly but surely.

Disclaimers: I own none of J.K. Rowling or Hatori Biscoe's amazing work. Just playing God with the characters a little. Hehe.

Warnings: This is AU (obviously). Deviates from the end of fifth year, and the end of summer holidays at Ouran. Warning of slightly different Harry - he's a bit cynical - and weird Sirius. This will contain Slash - pairings yet to be decided. Probs Harry/Kyoya. Don't like, don't read. Possibly some minor language issues.

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

Sept. 2Nd

Harry Potter carefully checked his tie as he gazed into the mirror. With a final tweak, it was straight, and his eyes moved up from the navy blue and purple strip of cloth to study his face. He looked tired, Harry decided. His skin was still pale, and there were faint purple bruises under his dull green eyes, that were no longer obscured by his thick-rimmed glasses. His hair was almost neat, for once – he had managed to pull his bangs to the side to cover his distinctive scar, and his head looked 'artfully dishevelled' instead of a 'downright disaster' as his hairdresser had said.

Straightening his powder-blue cuffs, Harry reached for a Pepper-Up potion and swiftly downed it. Potions and previously-enchanted items were the only things Harry and Sirius had decided to bring from the magical world. They still had their wands, but they had sworn not to use them, and to live as muggle an existence as possible. They were fed up with the wizarding world, and over-use of magic would blow their muggle cover sky-high.

Unfortunately for Harry, maintaining their image as muggles meant that he had to attend school. Muggle school – something Harry had not been to since he was ten years old. He had rightly imagined that the subject material had advanced slightly from what grade-schoolers worked on.

He had been playing catch-up diligently, trying to juggle moving and paperwork and Sirius with a basic understanding of the muggle curriculum. To his dismay, nothing he had learned for the past five years would be of any use to him. Unless there was an Astronomy elective he was unaware of. Worse still, they had relocated to Japan to escape the factions that would be searching for them. Sirius had been all for California or Australia, but Harry declared that an English-speaking country would be far too obvious, and had quietly commissioned a set of amulets that helped the wearer assimilate the language spoken around it.

Those amulets had been absolute life-savers when they had arrived in Japan, with little save for a pair of trunks and their hastily drawn up paperwork. Really, Harry thought back with a small smile, the goblins had been quite accommodating.

_July 2nd _

_Harry entered Gringotts' marble halls with a slight feeling of trepidation. Despite the assurances of the goblins that their objective was attainable, he was convinced that someone would get wind of it and stop him. He could feel Sirius behind him – so weak, yet shuffling along to help with the proceedings – wrapped up tight in Harry's invisibility cloak. He still hadn't been cleared, so Harry had the goblins' permission for Sirius to enter disguised. Harry himself was sporting a muggle fedora, and was dressed in a style that was sleek and elegant – a far cry from what he usually sported in the summer months. It was a flimsy disguise, but it would hold for the few minutes they needed._

_Harry approached a desk and waited until he had the goblin's attention. Nodding slightly, he dropped a Gringotts sealed envelope on the counter. The goblin blinked, then slit it open, perusing it swiftly. A gleam of understanding crossed its sharp little face, and he got up, bowed to Harry, and silently led them down an echoing hallway._

_They reached a heavy wooden door, and the silent goblin knocked on it, opened it, and bowed them in. Harry entered with Sirius at his back, and as soon as the door was firmly shut, Sirius whipped off the cloak and the pair bowed to the old goblin seated at the desk._

"_Mr. Potter," said the goblin, "Mr. Black. I understand that you are here to set up identities in the muggle world. I am Oreclaw, and I will be assisting you in the proceedings."_

_Harry bowed, Sirius copying him a moment after, and said, "We thank you, Oreclaw. I hope our business will be profitable to us all."_

_Oreclaw grinned in a terrifying display of pointed teeth, and gestured for them to sit down. Once they were comfortably seated, he asked, "and what will you be needing for your business in the world of the muggles?"_

_Harry leaned forward, and Sirius just gazed at him with a small smile; Harry knew more about what was needed for muggle existence than he did. Harry spoke, "Well, we'll need to connect both of our accounts to a muggle one without it being able to be traced, we need passports with different names, birth certificates, school records ..."_

_The list grew, and Sirius' eyes widened at the sheer amount of necessary paperwork. How did muggles keep it all straight? It didn't seem possible for Oreclaw's leer to grow any bigger._

"_You do understand that a fee will be charged for the documents you are requesting?" he asked slyly._

_Here Sirius stepped in. "Yes, take the charge for both our paperwork from the Black Vault." When Harry made to protest, Sirius simply said, "Harry, my account is substantially larger than yours, and my investments have been building since I was imprisoned. I've also reclaimed my cousins' dowries," he said with a satisfied smirk. Harry just looked at him, then shook his head with a fond smile._

_Oreclaw had completed the preliminary paperwork, and gave them each a sheet of parchment._

"If you would choose the name you will use and sign both signatures here, the documents will begin to be drawn up," he told them.

_Harry and Sirius smiled at each other, and each reached for the pen that would sign them their new life away from the magical world._

Present

Harry smiled gently. At first he had thought they would lay low and play hard-working middle-class immigrants. He hadn't taken Sirius into consideration, however. Well, Harry mentally amended, he _had_, he just hadn't thought about how Sirius _was_. There was no way Sirius could ever pull off a hard-working, middle-class single father. It was basically impossible. As much as he disliked the association, Sirius had been raised as an heir in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. When he wasn't in a spaced-out mood, he was the soul of an eccentric, irreverent prankster, but he always had an air of finesse and grace about him. Even when he was knocked on his ass for trying to flirt with a flight attendant while pushing a luggage trolley.

Sirius had had the mannerisms of an aristocrat drilled into him from an early age, and he would stick out like a sore thumb in a country where he was already a foreigner. He also lacked the temperament to hold down a 9 to 5 job – something Harry was hesitant about anyway due to Sirius' infrequent instances of flashback and mild depression. Harry had wondered how they were to justify their presence in the country, but the access to the vaults he had requested had cleared a lot of things up.

Sirius' assets were enormous. When Harry had found out, he had been broken out of his stunned silence by smacking Sirius for his suggestive comments related to that fact. Sirius was rich, and for some reason had shares in a number of muggle companies. If he just sat down and managed his portfolios a little, it would provide Sirius with a flexible job and an income – not that they needed it!

The Potter vault was slightly less substantial, but Harry's grandfather had been a clever investor; he had seen the upcoming war and had dealt heavily in long-term shares in uprising muggle companies. The plan was for the Potters to have something to fall back on in case the Wizarding economy collapsed completely. This had not happened, thankfully, so in addition to the muggle assets growing, there was a sizable amount of gold accumulated in the Potter vault.

Sirius had taken this as a carte blanche to do whatever the hell he wanted, and Harry limited him only by saying that they didn't want to stand out. Wealthy heir to an investor was fine – they just didn't need to advertise it with mansions and drivers and the like. Low profile was the key. Luxurious low profile, but still.

On their arrival in Tokyo, Harry and Sirius had donned their translation amulets and booked a week in a fancy restaurant. Sirius made good use of the spa and pool, while Harry sought out real estate agents and potential schools. Harry had smiled at the slight role-reversal that was occurring, but truthfully, the arrangement worked for them. Harry had always been self-reliant, and Sirius was uncomfortable with responsibilities of a fiscal nature. They maintained a parental emotional bond – Harry had no clue what he would do if he didn't have Sirius to talk to – but Harry was able to handle what he and Sirius had deemed 'household tasks'.

By the end of the week, Harry and Sirius were situated on the top floor of a spacious three-bedroom suite, complete with kitchenette and breathtaking view of the Tokyo skyline. The building was modern and aesthetically pleasing, and they were located as high as they could buy, which Sirius had crowed was practically the top of the world. The only thing above them was the penthouse suite and the rooftop garden, and Sirius had exclaimed over the wonders of muggle building achievement.

What followed after the purchase of said apartment was a terror and a delight; the latter for Sirius, and the former for Harry. They had needed to go shopping to furnish their new living space.

Sirius had been all for 'embracing the local style' for their decorative scheme. He had rattled off intentions to unroll tatami and speculated on the storage of their future futons. Harry had nipped that in the bud, emphasizing the need for tasteful, comfortable furniture. He absolutely refused to sleep on the floor, no matter _how_ comfortable it apparently was. And the apartment didn't _have_ tatami floors! Honestly! They had settled on a compromise; Harry selected beds and other large furniture pieces, and Sirius had the option to buy 'Japanes-y' decorations.

Harry had selected two large beds for himself and Sirius, but had let up and allowed Sirius to select futons for their 'guest-room/office'. Harry highly doubted that the room would fulfill either title, but had aquiesed with a grin. He also purchased a rather nice dining room set that was of a dark wood with a bench and four chairs. It would seat six people comfortably, which was more than they needed, but anything smaller wouldn't have filled up the room properly. There was also a black leather living room set that consisted of two sofas and a rather cushy armchair that Padfoot had curled up on before Harry shooed him off.

While Harry was choosing the main pieces, Sirius literally went to town with the 'superfluous junk' as Harry called it while musing over his catalogues. Sirius had scoffed at the papers Harry offered, and had taken off into the city to hunt up all the Japanese things his heart could possibly desire. Harry had been worried, but he reasoned that he could hold veto power and anything he didn't like could be relocated to Sirius' room.

As Harry pondered over low wooden tables and dressers that would complement the bedframes, Sirius was inflicting his bewildering taste on the shopkeepers of Japan. He bought a wide variety of styles and cultural influences; there were painted paper screens and oragami lanterns, a wide variety of paintings from several different Asian nations, a large, fat golden cat that he instantly dubbed 'Minnie', and a life-sized terra cotta warrior. Sirius placed him at the entrance of their home, and Harry merely raised an eyebrow and continued sorting the eccentric purchases. He didn't want to know how they would ever _use_ pancake playing cards, or a gummex jelly insect maker set (Ok, he had suspicions, but he stubbornly pretended not to know), but he cheerfully found places for most of it. He had just shown Sirius the coffee table he wanted for the living room, when Sirius had a fit and had _sulked_ and positively demanded they get a kotatsu instead.

Apparently Sirius had heard something about the kotatsu promoting families and warming the heart or something. When Harry had expressed his skepticism, Sirius had extolled on the culture of it all, and declared that they would never be cold or chilly ever again. Immediately after saying this, he had gotten a haunted look in his eye that cut Harry's heart to pieces, so he quickly distracted Sirius with brochures from several schools in the Tokyo area. Apparently, that was something Sirius had put on the guardian pants to take care of already, and he informed a mildly concerned Harry of the arrangements.

"_You've already picked out a school? When?" Harry asked dubiously._

"_Oh, well I was down in the lobby talking to that pretty receptionist, Emi-san?" Sirius started."Who still won't go out with me! Do you think the amulets aren't working? It must be a translation issue; I can't see why she'd say no otherwise..." he trailed off._

"_Sirius," said Harry, "focus. You were talking about a school?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Well, after I was mistakenly rejected," Harry rolled his eyes, "I asked her if she knew a any schools that would accommodate an overseas transfer, just out of curiosity. She got all excited and told me that the owner of this building is actually the Chairman of some awesome school not far from here. I filled out the paperwork for you already! Great, huh? One less thing." Sirius beamed at his godson._

"_I see," said Harry. "Did you ask the program requirements? Or extra-curricular activities? Do they cater to foreign students? Will it be a problem transferring? What is the school even called?" he demanded._

_Sirius looked confused for a second, before saying, "It's nice. You're all set for the top class, and there are tutors and stuff, I think. It was a no-brainer, once I saw the school."_

"_Do I want to know why...?" Harry asked tentatively._

_Sirius beamed, "It looks like a pink Hogwarts!"_

So now they were relatively settled in, and September had come. A month of frantic acclimatizing to Japan, and Harry now had to leave Sirius alone for most of the day. He hoped the apartment would stay in one piece.

It was odd, Harry thought. First day of school, and he was boarding a train like always. Except this was a very muggle train, definitely _not_ a red steam-engine, and it wasn't taking him to Hogwarts. No, apparently it was going to what sounded like a pink fairy palace that required the boys to wear baby blue blazers. Harry was terrified to find out what the girls had to wear.

Reaching his stop, Harry got off the train, and saw another boy in a blue uniform leaving the station. Harry followed at a discrete distance, and found himself at the gates of the pink palace. He stared disbelievingly for a moment, taking in the chauffeurs and teenagers in sharp blue suits and puffy yellow dresses. He groaned inwardly. Sure it was odd wearing robes, but at least they were black, and you could wear whatever you wanted under them! With a sigh, he made his way over to the section he thought the office might be in.

Squaring his shoulders, with a firm stride Evan White began his first day at Ouran High School.

* * *

><p>So! Thoughts so far? I realize that Harry is angsty and we don't know what the hell Sirius is doing here. I promise all will be revealed in time, mainly through flashbacks.<p>

I thought it would be silly for Harry to be TOOO rich, but he and Sirius are rich enough, and interesting enough, to get him into Ouran. What crazy happenings will occur?

I hope you're not too confused; I just wanted to lay some groundwork with this chapter.

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is chapter two, thank you for reading! I appreciate your reviews – they make me incredibly happy! Input is always a welcome thing :)

I've tried to get the characters close, but they will probably be slightly OOC – it's so difficult to stay true to the characters! As I am (DISCLAIMER) neither JKR or Hatori Bisco, I can't do proper justice to the characters, though I will try my best!

Warnings: Eventual slash, but don't worry – it's gonna be a bit of a build up. Different timelines, and AU-ness. Don't be distressed if things happen differently from canon – cut me some slack here.

* * *

><p>CH 2<p>

Harry sat down in the dining hall utterly spent. He had had the most bewildering morning, and was quite looking forward to having a decent meal. He tried to select an out-of-the way table near the windows, and had succeeded in claiming an empty seat, when he was suddenly surrounded be a sea of yellow. Ah. The Ouran princesses had caught up with him.

Harry sighed. He was the novelty item of the hour, and all of the girls were absolutely smitten with his Britishness, and if he was translating the squeals correctly, they adored his 'beautiful green eyes'. It was rather irksome, so he smiled and kept relatively quiet, playing up the fact that no one knew how good a grasp of Japanese he possessed.

He dug into the rich meal with trepidation. It was gourmet food; something he was definitely not used to. The entire situation was something he was not used to, as had been displayed all throughout the morning.

_Earlier that day_

_Harry had located the administrative area with little difficulty, and was now meeting with the principle. He seemed to be an exuberant man, and had taken care to get 'Evan White' familiar with the curriculum at Ouran Academy._

_Harry's contrived transcripts weren't all that amazing. He had been able to gain a sketchy understanding of first year material, but he would probably need a tutor. He had at first wondered just why he was in class A when he didn't have the grades to show for the top set. That was before he realized that money and breeding trumped brains, but both were appreciated at Ouran. He would just have to work hard, and he just may keep up with the rest of his class._

_On that note, the principle had called for the top student in class 1-A to be his guide. Harry bowed to Fujioka-san, and noticed with mild surprise that it was the boy he had followed from the train station. Except... was it a boy? The student was wearing the boys' uniform, sure, but years of living around wizards, who all wore what amounted to dresses anyway, Harry had become a bit more discerning. It was hard to tell with the androgynous Asian features, but the eyes were a bit too large, the face a bit too delicate, the neck ... before Harry could berate himself for being a pervert, he had noticed it. It was definitely the neck. There wasn't even the barest hint of an Adam's apple. For whatever reason, this slight Japanese student was cross-dressing._

_Harry shrugged. To each his – or her – own, he supposed. It wasn't like he could judge; he was enrolled under a false name. _

_The principal had finished giving Fujioka her assignment, and had smiled winningly and requested that she help 'White-san' with his schoolwork if she had the time. She had shifted imperceptibly at this, and Harry immediately felt bad. He would arrange for a private tutor or something – he wouldn't want to inconvenience the girl._

_They both thanked the principle, and Fujioka led him to classroom 1-A. On the way there, the girl-dressed-as-a-boy smiled and asked after Harry's well-being in a genuine, friendly manner._

"_So, it must be a bit weird to transfer in the middle of the year," she said. "Did you just move?"_

_Harry smiled at her and slowly explained, "My father and I moved here around the end of July. The school year ends in June – back home term begins in September."_

_Fujioka nodded interestedly. She was the top student in his year, and seemed interested in the academic differences with their countries. He was reminded of a far less bossy Hermione, but he would have to reserve judgement on that. _

"_Well, if you need any help around here, I can show you around. I'm on scholarship though, so I don't really know many of the stores or places you might be interested in..." Fujioka explained, trailing off with a shrug._

_Harry grinned at her. "It's alright. I grew up very middle-class. I can cook and clean and everything," he said, smirking at Fujioka's incredulous expression._

"_Then why..." she started, before shaking her head and starting again, "Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but everyone is pretty rich kid stereo-type here."_

"_Oh, no problem. My father has just recently gained custody of me, and we decided to relocate so we can get used to living together. It's no big secret. And as to this place, well – I kind of got the hint about the average student from the fact that it's _pink_. _

_Fujioka smiled and didn't ask anything else. Instead they chatted lightly about the school and rich prats that they knew, Harry knowing how to tread around her from his experiences with a money-sensitive Ron._

_They entered the classroom and Fujioka made her way to sit between ... Harry blinked. It seemed that he couldn't get away from red-headed twins. Assessing the identical smirks on their faces as Fujioka sat down, he guessed that they were just as fond of mischief-making as their British counterparts. The class' attention was riveted on him – the girls had gone extremely starry-eyed, and the boys were more forgettable with their relatively calm attention. The twins seemed to be the largest male personalities in the room, and Harry had no desire to infringe on that, so he gave a slow introduction and a polite bow._

"_My name is Evan White and I've moved here from Britain. Please take care of me."_

_With those simple words, Harry had sat down, and the excited buzzing and tittering that had taken over the classroom died away as the class dived right into Mathematics._

_Harry sighed in confusion, and looked around at the industrious students. Well, mostly industrious. The twins were doing who-knows-what over Fujioka's head while she worked steadily. Apparently feeling his gaze, she looked up and met his eyes, before nodding her head at the twins' antics and rolling her eyes. Harry smiled softly, and they got back to work._

_Little did either of them know that a girl who had transferred from France not too long ago had witnessed the exchange between the two apparent boys. Her eyes lit up with a holy fire and she began muttering about 'foreign heirs' and 'indebted scholarship students'. It was probably good that Harry was not a Legilimens, because dying of a coughing fit over one's math assignment was a distinctly sad way to go._

That math class had been confusing, Harry reflected as he attempted to cut his steak with as much decorum as possible. The classes after it had been equally grueling – he had tried to focus on what the teachers were saying, but there was that persistent tittering emanating from the poofy yellow cloud that was otherwise known as the female students of Ouran.

Moodily, Harry stabbed the meat and began chewing automatically. He tried to think positive – only afternoon classes left, then he could go home and see if Sirius had managed to blow up the apartment in his absence.

Harry ate slowly; the food at the school was just too rich! His near-starvation growing up with the Dursleys had resulted in his diminished appetite, and he usually preferred small portions of light food during the school year. There were many 'light' options at Ouran, but the extensive preparation made him feel silly for eating so frivolously. He glanced around the room under his fringe and wondered if it wouldn't be better just to pack his own lunch from now on.

As Harry was working his way through his meal, a six boys were scrutinizing him from across the room.

"Who is it that has our ladies all in a flutter, Kyoya?" asked a golden-haired, violet-eyed monster of purple prose. The boy practically oozed over-done romanticism as he gestured with an airy hand towards the window at which the new student sat.

Sunlight glinted off of oval glasses as they were pushed more firmly into place. Kyoya Ootori answered his best friend in clipped tones, consulting the black notebook which never left his side.

"Evan White, class 1-A, recently moved to Tokyo from Britain. Son and heir of a member of the English upper-class, who has not been in society for the past few years, but has multiple investments in many different sectors. His school records are average; nothing outstanding. I believe he is in class A due to his money and his father's position in society. They are living in a building owned by the Suohs," he finished, looking at his best friend.

"Really?" exclaimed Tamaki, the blonde. "Father didn't mention that! Oh, maybe we can be friends and visit! He looks charming, he may be host material!" he continued excitedly.

"He's very quiet so far," reported Hikaru, the elder of the Hitachiin twins.

"Yeah, and I think Haruhi has been designated his guide," continued Kaoru.

"My darling daughter! Oh, Daddy must help his lovely Haruhi! How will she fend off the advances of a charming British Lord? We must interfere with his plot to seduce my innocent baby girl!" Tamaki squealed, growing increasingly hysterical.

"My Lord," cut in Kyoya with a dry tone, "I doubt very much that White-san has designs on Haruhi. However, I suppose we can offer our assistance – helping White-san will cut into Haruhi's hosting duties." He scribbled in the notebook, while the rest of the Host Club readily took up the cause.

"He looks very nice!" Mitzkuni Haninozuka, better known as Hunny exclaimed. "Do you think he'd eat cake with me?" he cocked his head and his brown eyes filled with a quizzical innocence.

Takeshi Morinozuka, or Mori, nodded silently beside his diminutive cousin. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately began planning ways to lure the British boy to the Club, while Tamaki did a complete 180 and began to excitedly plot points of Japanese culture to introduce the boy to.

Harry was totally unaware of the fate that was about to descend on him via his association with Haruhi Fujioka, quietly left the dining hall and returned to the classroom. He found Fujioka sitting at her desk, packing up a boxed lunch. She looked up when he entered and smiled.

"That's a good idea," Harry said, gesturing towards the package, "I think I'll just bring my own lunch from now on. Way less trouble."

Fujioka gave him a long, speculative look, and said, "you're _really_ nothing like the rest, are you? Most of the girls here," she gestured vaguely about the room, obviously indicating the school, "would only ever attempt baking if it was for a boy. And the boys," she snorted, "well, lets just say that mixing them with any form of food preparation is bound to end in tears."

Harry laughed lightly, and the pair were quiet as the rest of the class trailed in. Harry continued to be unassuming and absentmindedly charming, so the class mainly kept its distance. The twins, however, were looking at him with alarming frequency, and he was again reminded of Fred and George. Thinking that being targeted by the school pranksters was inadvisable on his first day, he managed to slip out of the room unnoticed when the bell rang, and the twins were busy pecking at Fujioka.

Harry cleared the grounds swiftly, moving with enough grace so that he seemed not to be rushing. As he made his way down the drive and around the corner, he was observed from the windows of a certain music room.

"Well, Kyoya, I've decided!" gushed a bouncing Tamaki. "White-san is in need of an extra-curricular! And since he is partnered with my darling Haruhi, we shall invite him to the Host Club!"

"When did a desire to know more about him shift into an indictment into our ranks?" Kyoya drawled.

Tamaki pouted. "But Kyoya! He's going to be our _friend_!" he cried, as if that explained everything.

Kyoya sighed, and nodded brusquely. His gaze lingered on where the boy had disappeared, and he mused that it could be worse. Apart from having almost no contextual information about him, there was nothing off-putting about the boy. Quite to the contrary; even from a distance, Kyoya was prepared to objectively admit that he was enchanting. Yes, he decided, the effort put forth bringing him in would be well worth it if he drew as much interest as he had rudimentarily projected.

Kyoya could definitely see the value in approaching Evan White. For the Host Club, of course. He would win the British boy over ... for the Host Club.

)()()()()

Harry was blissfully unaware of the plans being made to ensnare him. He was just reaching the station nearest to his and Sirius' building, and he couldn't wait to see the slightly insane godfather of his. He hadn't really interacted with anyone save Sirius consistently for over a month, and the rush of teenagers had been exhausting. They were so bloody curious! It seemed that no matter where he went, he was bound to have a spotlight trained on him.

Except this spotlight was benign, almost friendly. It held a curiosity and calculation that had little to do with spite, or awe. No, it was an assessment of him as a person. Not as the Boy-Who-Lived, or a crazy, delusional kid. The spotlight illuminated, not the scar on his forehead, but his nationality, his 'family', his wealth, and in the eyes of half of the girls in the school, his bright green eyes.

It was terribly refreshing to be known and judged on something so trivial. All his life he had been alternately condemned or celebrated – for ten years his relatives had hated him for his magical heritage, then the the wizarding world alternated between seeing him as their saviour or the next Dark Lord. Almost no one had kept in mind that he was only a child. They had elevated him above fair judgement, and he had stood apart from those who should have been his peers.

At Ouran, there was nothing but equality; everyone was rich or talented, and he, just like everyone else, would have to establish himself based on connections and application of self. It was as fair a situation as he had ever found himself in, and he was savouring the novelty of the feeling.

So it was with a light heart that he entered the rooms that he and Sirius shared. Loud Japanese pop music was blaring from speakers Harry was _sure_ had not been there that morning. Entering the living room, he was absolutely astounded by what he found.

Sirius was dressed in rather effeminate clothing, jerking his limbs around in an approximation of the choreographed dance playing on one of the largest screens Harry had ever seen. Blinking in appalled astonishment, Harry watched as a large group of Asian men danced almost perfectly in sync, singing upbeat lyrics laced with poor English. Sirius was singing along and completely destroying any semblance of musicality the song had once possessed.

Awed and somewhat horrified, Harry dashed for a remote, grabbing several and jamming the power buttons on all until the television shut off. He turned to Sirius, who was still performing his routine, and yelled,

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sirius paused. Then, with a huge grin, shouted, "Harry, Evan, _son_ ... I, Sirius Black – er, I mean, Johnathan White – have discovered," he puffed his chest up and flung his arms is the most ridiculously dramatic pose Harry had ever seen, and trumpeted, "K-POP!"

Harry sank back onto the couch behind him. Perhaps he had left the school a bit prematurely...

* * *

><p>Well, there's that. I hope it was easy enough to follow, what with different POVs and flashbacks and stuff.<p>

Please tell me what you think! I'd really value some opinions here :)

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
